


Stiles, don't touch it!

by Ana8Park



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Español | Spanish, Fanfic, FemStilesWeek, Magical Accidents, Multi, OC, Slash, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Yaoi, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana8Park/pseuds/Ana8Park
Summary: Es muy malo para cualquier persona en el universo dejar que un niño hiperactivo este  solo en una habitación y es incluso más peligroso cuando las lagrimas de una sirena están a su alcance.Sterek.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada en Wattpad con el mismo nombre.

“ _Bien Stiles, quédate aquí mientras voy a explicarle a Derek todo lo que pasa, y por tu seguridad, no toques nada._ ”

Eso fue lo que el veterinario le había dicho antes de salir del consultorio dejándole solo. Un grave error al considerar que las manos de Stiles no se quedaban quietas ni cuando estaba dormido y sabiendo además de su trastorno de déficit de atención con predominio a la hiperactividad. ¿Qué acaso todo mundo lo olvidaba? A un adolescente no se le puede decir que no toque nada cuando todo a sus ojos es tentador, aunque la advertencia del Druida podría ser válida dado su profesión ¿Qué clase de magia encontraría ahí? Estaba emocionado, no lo podía negar y también estaba sediento.

Así que haciéndole caso a su instinto curioso comenzó a pasearse por la estancia, mirando el estante con medicamentos para animales porque después de todo Deaton era un veterinario. Había algunas cosas curiosas, algunos frascos con etiquetas y utensilios para operaciones y esas cosas pero los ojos whisky de Stiles no estaban enfocados en las tijeras, ni en los bisturíes o siquiera en los medicamentos, casualmente el chico había encontrado con la mirada un extraño cajón escondido debajo de una de los estantes y como era de suponerse, Stiles no se pudo resistir.

Se puso de cuclillas para poder sacarla de su sitió, si estaba escondida seguramente eran cosas que el Druida utiliza para la gente sobrenatural y eso era más emocionante que cualquier medicamento para perros, y si no eran cosas de Druida, quizás sería algún indicio de que su idea de que el moreno era un asesino era verídica y no solo producto de su alocada imaginación.

Soplo el polvo una vez que la saco de su sitió, era una caja de madera bastante grande para su sorpresa pero no lo suficientemente grande para ocultar un cadáver.

«¿Cómo es que sabes esas cosas Stiles?» se preguntó pero no se contestó, resoplo algo decepcionado.

Pero aún con esa sensación Stiles seguía emocionado. Abrió la caja y lo que se encontró ahí lo decepciono un poco más. Matalobos, líquidos extraños, garras de animales sobrenaturales, libros viejos en latín, en resumen, algo que era muy típico del druida. Había esperado algo más emocionante, alguna cabeza vudú de esas que cuelgan una vez después de encogerlas o cualquier otro artefacto curioso, algo de magia Druida que le fuera desconocida quizás le hubiera sorprendido un poco si no conociera todo aquello ya. Pero Stiles se había dedicado a cosechar su propio conocimiento mágico y todo eso lo conocía, una lástima.

Quito del camino unas cuantas cosas y miro por debajo de un libro una botella de zumo de naranja, Stiles se lamio el labio superior, había aguantado las ganas de beber agua del grifo por la idea de que ahí tiraba residuos médicos, pero ahora que encontraba la botella no se le hizo mala idea bebérsela aunque ¿Quién guarda zumo en un lugar como ese? Seguramente el moreno la guardaba en un lugar donde Scott no podría tomarlo, después de todo a su amigo le gustaba tomar la comida y las bebidas ajenas.

Lo sostuvo entre sus manos y lo miro con curiosidad, no había fecha de caducidad en la etiqueta, se había borrado pero era diferente a los demás líquidos y la botella con el logotipo de la marca y el color le decían que definitivamente eso era zumo de naranja, lo abrió y lo olió. Sí, era eso, el aroma cítrico era muy característico y fácil de distinguir. Dudo un poco, pero luego se sintió seguro de lo que su nariz y su cerebro asociaron,  así que sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces bebió todo el contenido del frasco. Estaba sediento.

Justo al terminar Deaton regreso y sin notar lo que había hecho el adolescente lo dejo irse a su casa.


	2. Capítulo 1

Esa mañana hacía un calor digno del infierno, de hecho, había hecho calor durante toda la noche y por esa razón Stiles había decido dormir sin camisa y sin pantalones. Había dormido tan cómodamente que no quería despertar para ir a la escuela, hacía demasiado calor como para salir y hacerle caso al señor Harris o siquiera para pensar ¡se le derretiría el cerebro! Así que se acomodó de otra forma en la cama para volver a dormirse, sin embargo, el azote de la puerta hizo que despertarse por completo, arruinando su plan de no ir a la escuela.

—¡Stiles! ¿Ya viste esto? —Scott entro a su habitación sin despegar los ojos del celular, lo maldijo con la mirada y algo somnoliento decidió buscar su móvil por debajo de la almohada donde siempre lo guardaba—. Creo que reprobaremos física —murmuro sin dejar de ver el aparato, aunque su ceño fruncido le hizo darse cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba por ello.

Stiles se levantó con el teléfono en la mano y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué de pronto se sintió tan ligero? Camino hasta su amigo y una vez cerca dijo.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? Déjame ver —pregunto Stiles tratando de ver el aparato. ¿Desde cuándo Scott era más alto? Esa mañana se sentía un poco borracho, seguramente se trataba de una alucinación a consecuencia del calor que azotaba esos días en Beacon Hills.

El moreno alzo la vista de manera brusca y con expresión asustada gimió avergonzado.

—¡Oh mi dios! ¿Dónde está Stiles? ¿Por qué estas desvestida? Espera, creo que no quiero saber... —Scott se giró dándole la espalda y Stiles frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué coño hablas? —pregunto—. Y ¿qué mierda con eso de "dónde está Stiles"? ¿A caso no me estas mirando? Y  por dios, me has visto en calzoncillo un millón de veces, no te haga la nena.

Stiles jalo su brazo para que lo viera, sin embargo el hombre lobo se negó a girar a verle. El castaño ya estaba enojándose.

—¡No puedo verte! —grito con sus orejas tiñéndose de rojo, eso habría merecido una carcajada, sin embargo Stiles comenzó a creer que Scott estaba exagerando las cosas o por fin se le había ocurrido la idea d que Stiles era incluso guapo entre los hombres—. ¡Las únicas chicas que he visto desnudas son Allison y Kira!

Y… ¿Stiles había escuchado bien?

—¿Chicas? —pregunto más confundido, ¿Su amigo estaba usando alguna clase de droga efectiva entre hombres lobo? —. Scott ¿De qué mierda hablas si yo soy un... —Stiles se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía pegado en la pared y lo que vio lo hizo enrojecer, detrás de su tímido amigo había una chica bonita con la cara llena de lunares, de cabello castaño, algo ondulado que le hacía verse un poco salvaje y atractiva. Estaba desnuda de la parte de arriba y llevaba unos calzoncillos de Batman que se parecían mucho a los que Stiles se había puesto la tarde de ayer.

Ese no podía ser su reflejo ¿Verdad? Alzo los brazos y el reflejo hizo lo mismo, entonces asustado Stiles hizo lo obvio. Ahogo un grito y se tocó los pechos pequeños de mujer que le habían salido, apretándolos un poco y al dolerle los dejo de apretar. Su pecho estaba a punto de estallarle, eso no podía ser verdad. Fijo su mirada en la parte delantera del calzoncillo, trago saliva y se armó de valor, metió la mano dentro de la única prenda y al sentir lo que temía sentir la sacó y se echó para atrás completamente en estado de shock.

—¡Esto no está pasando! —grito.

—¿Puedes ponerte algo por favor? Realmente necesito hablar con Stiles si me dices donde esta yo...

—¡Scott! yo soy Stiles —interrumpió el castaño agarrando la sudadera holgada que le quedaba aún más holgada al tener el pequeño cuerpo de una chica—. ¡Puedo demostrarlo, mírame! ¿Recuerdas la travesura de hace 4 años en Halloween? Fuimos a llenar de huevos la casa de la señora loca de la décima avenida y yo me trepe a un árbol ¿lo recuerdas? Caí arriba de ti y tuviste un ataque tan feo que la señora loca tuvo que ayudarnos, ¿recuerdas qué no se lo dijimos a nuestros padres?

Scott giro apartando sus manos de sus ojos y miro a la chica confundido, esa había sido una anécdota graciosa que solo ambos conocían y sabiendo cómo era Stiles con esa clase de cosas sabe que no se lo contaría a cualquier chica que pudiera llevarla a la cama.

—¿De verdad eres Stiles? —Pregunto Scott mirándolo confundido.

—Sí, créeme, no sé qué me paso pero soy yo… Tienes un que creerme Scott.

Scott no aparto su mirada de los ojos whisky y después de un par de minutos supo que definitivamente era su amigo.

—¿Qué te paso? —pregunto esta vez compartiendo su confusión.

—Eso me gustaría saber... —contesto Stiles sintiéndose sensible y con deseos de llorar.

Scott estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero de pronto la voz de su padre en la parte de abajo lo alarmo.

—¿Stiles? Espero que estés bañándote.

Los pelos se le pusieron de punta y miro de soslayo a Scott buscando ayuda, había olvidado que esa mañana su padre estaría ahí para tomar el desayuno.

—¡L-Lo está haciendo señor Stilinski! —grito Scott como respuesta.

—Está bien, dile que ya preparé el desayuno. Bajen cuando estén listos.

Stiles soltó un suspiro, tan solo de imaginar la escena de su padre yendo a despertarlo esa mañana como de costumbre le hiela la sangre. ¿Qué iba decir? Tal vez Scott fue fácil de convencer, pero ¿su padre? Lo duda muchísimo. Fue un alivio que esa mañana su amigo fuera a su casa para contarle sus preocupaciones sobre la física.

—No puedo bajar así Scott —murmuro alarmado—. ¿Qué le diría a mi padre?

—Ya sé... —contesto Scott—. Pensaremos en algo, por lo mientras, creo que sería mejor que te metas a dar un ducha.

—¿Qué? —cuestiono frunciendo el ceño—.  ¿Estas bromeando tío? No quiero ver "eso" en mí, estoy acostumbrado a tener colgando algo entre las piernas.

—Lo sé Stiles, pero apestas y ahora pareces una chica eso es algo que las chicas no hacen.

—¿Y acaso soy una chica? —Scott miro a Stiles de pies a cabeza y asintió, el castaño soltó un bufido y le dedicó una mirada de odio a su amigo, se mordió el labio inferior frunciendo el ceño y al final dejo que su ira se desvaneciera, igual no era el momento de gritar o pelear sobre eso—. Bien, lo haré. Pero dime genio ¿a dónde voy después? No puedo ir a clases así, no puedo decirles que soy yo porque me tomarían de a loco y me meterían a Echo House. Tampoco puedo ser un "nuevo" alumno, me pedirían el documento de clases que obvio no tengo.

El moreno se le quedo viendo un par de minutos pensativo. Eso no lo había pensado y ciertamente ese era un problema.

—Llamemos a Derek, él sabrá que hacer —dijo mientras sacaba el teléfono que anteriormente había guardado en su pantalón. El alfa sabría qué hacer en una situación como esa, sin embargo justo cuando estaba buscando el número de Derek Hale la delgada mano de Stiles lo detuvo.

—No quiero hacer eso —exclamo, no quería que Derek lo viera así, se burlaría de él—.  Llamemos a Deaton, el un jodido Druida sabrá más cosas que el sourwolf.

Scott se lo pensó, pero luego pensó que realmente el Druida podría hacer más que Derek en esos momentos, después de todo él era una clase de brujo o chaman o algo así.

—Está bien, llamemos a Deaton. Mientras hago eso, puedes ir bañarte.

Stiles asintió mientras con una fuerza de voluntad mayor a él le obligaba ir al baño a asearse un poco.

<<Cerraré los ojos y me bañare rápidamente» Se dijo mientras se desvestía, pero antes de meterse a la regadera se miró en el espejo. Wow realmente era una chica. Sus labios estaban más gruesos, su nariz era más pequeña, sus ojos se veían más tiernos, su cabello era un poco más largo y las mejillas las tenía coloradas, rojas casi por completo, quizás por la impresión de haberse visto con pechos y de tocarlos o de tocar eso que debía ser un pene pero que era lo contrario a eso... Una vagina.

Stiles de nuevo se puso rojo de solo imaginar aquello, nunca había tocado una aunque había estado ya con algunas chicas, con Malia por ejemplo, solo se había besado una que otra vez pero nunca había tocado eso por lo menos no así, directamente. Y ahora todo era tan vergonzoso, porque no era la vagina de alguien más, era “suya” y eso era bizarro.

<<Por lo menos soy una chica bonita» Pienso al cabo de unos minutos, porque lo era, una chica bonita.

Pero aun siendo una chica bonita Stiles no se sentía cómodo con su cuerpo, había crecido toda su vida como hombre y nunca había deseado ser nunca una chica, aunque no era algo malo ser chica, todo ese rollo debía ser solucionado. ¡Pronto!

 

(...)

 

Cuando salió del baño (que resulto ser mucho menos incómodo de lo que él pensaba), se sorprendió de ver a su amigo de espaldas a la puerta.

—¿Por qué éstas así? —pregunto mientras se secaba el cabello.

Scott dio un respingón cuando escucho su voz, más no volteo y eso hizo que Stiles frunciera el ceño porque ya presentía la razón.

—Tienes la costumbre de cambiarte aquí —respondió.

Se puso rojo, era verdad que le gustaba cambiarse ahí. Era su cuarto, podía hacer lo que le entrara en gana, pero ahora que existe un peso en su pecho le es obvio la razón por la que Scott no quisiera ver. Aún no se acostumbraba a ser una mujer.

—Me cambiaré en un segundo Scottie.

Stiles se puso lo primero que encontró. Un pantalón de mezclilla negra, una camisa gris y la camiseta de cuadros rojos que le gustaba; trato de cambiarse lo más rápido que pudo y cuando Scott se giró, él ya se estaba poniendo las calcetas para ponerse los tenis.

—Necesitas un sostén —murmuró su amigo y Stiles se sintió aún más abochornado.

—Lo siento, no tengo ninguno —gritó él más rojo que un tomate y el cabrón de Scott sólo sonrió—. ¿Le llamaste a Deaton?

—Sí, lo hice —contesto él.

—¿Y?

—Bueno, me dijo que es posible que hayas hurgado entre sus cosas —Stiles trago saliva. No contesto y su amigo le dedico una mala mirada—. Entonces, él dice que la cosa que has tomado era la pócima de una bruja que conoció en Japón. La señora se escapaba de ciertos problemas bebiendo eso. Se volvía hombre. Pues eso te ha pasado a ti.

—Una pócima tiene un límite de tiempo ¿Verdad? —preguntó esperanzado—. En Harry Potter la poción multijugos tiene una hora límite, ¿Esta la tiene?

—No —respondió secamente su amigo—. Pero tiene un antídoto.

—Y Deaton tiene el antídoto ¿Verdad?

Scott negó con la cabeza y Stiles se sintió desdichado.

—Irá a conseguirlo —dijo Scott mientras se sentaba a su lado. Stiles dio un suspiro y aguanto las lágrimas, no quería ser una chica por mucho tiempo ¿Qué haría sí Deaton no la conseguía? Bueno, quizás su padre le diría algo como “siempre quise una niña” O un “te pareces a tu mamá” y por alguna razón esa idea no le reconforta en nada.

—¿Y ahora qué haré Scott? —pregunto ocultando su rostro, su fuerza de voluntad se había esfumado y no pudo impedir que las lágrimas salieran a su antojo, quizás al ser chica eso era más difícil de evitar—. No puedo ir a la escuela así, ni siquiera puedo quedarme aquí. ¿Qué voy hacer?

Su amigo le paso un brazo por los hombros y lo acercó más a él.

—Stiles solo tienes que decir las cosas como son.

—No entiendes Scott, tú no eres el que tiene pechos ni vagina donde se supone que debe haber un pene. ¡Tan solo tócame!

Stiles tomo la mano del moreno y condujo está hasta sus pechos. La cara del moreno se puso de mil colores antes de quitar su mano del lugar, se veía nervioso y se apartó de Stiles como si de repente ardiera como el mismísimo infierno de Luzbel porque de pronto la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca le era abrumadora.

—¡Vale, vale. Lo entiendo! —grito su amigo con las orejas más rojas que jamás Stiles había visto nunca mientras se frotaba el rostro ligeramente aturdido—. ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos?

—Quedarme en tu casa, por supuesto —contesto Stiles rápidamente y su amigo negó igual de rápido—. ¿Por qué no cabrón?

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, eres una "chica", si te quedas en mi casa mamá me dirá de cosas.

Y entonces Stiles reflexionó. Aceptando la respuesta de Scott, no se imagina a Mellisa McCall gritando como estérica y tampoco quiera hacerlo.

—¿Entonces qué haremos? —pregunto al cabo de unos segundos.

Scott pensó unos minutos y después, unos minutos más, era algo complicado incluso lo era cuando ni siquiera habían salido de la casa del chico. Por otro lado Stiles estaba desesperado y estando a punto de golpear a su mejor amigo para llamar su atención, una voz lo alejo de aquel deseo provocándole miedo.

—¡Chicos! —la voz del Sheriff se escuchaba cerca de la escalera, el castaño se sobresaltó—. ¡Se les hará tarde para ir a la escuela! Ya me voy a la estación, no vendré a casa hasta mañana por la mañana.

—Sí señor Stilinski, ya bajamos —contesto Scott.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación del chico un par de segundos, afuera se escuchó por un segundo el auto arrancar y cuando ambos se sintieron más seguros se miraron a los ojos soltando un suspiro.  Bueno, una preocupación menos.

—No puedo quedarme aquí Scott. —rompió el silencio Stiles—. Tengo que ir con Deaton y solucionar esto.

—Deaton no está Stiles —murmuro el moreno tratando de sonar comprensivo con su amigo o mejor dicho amiga—. Ya te dije fue a conseguir el antídoto.

Stiles comenzó a sentir la presión en su pecho. ¡Que maldita tortura! Realmente debía solucionar eso rápido.

—¿Y qué haremos Scott? —pregunto haciendo notar su estrés—. Realmente no quiero que me vean así.

Scott se mantuvo un par de segundos en silencio, se mordió el labio y dijo tras un suspiro.

—Tendrás que quedarte con Derek —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Es el único que nos puede ayudar.


	3. Capítulo 2

Los adolescentes llegaron al loft de Derek rápidamente, iban discutiendo el plan que tenían para que el sourwolf aceptara a Stiles sin saber que era él, y sin realmente desearlo quedarse un par de días hasta que Deaton trajera la cura.

—Si actuamos bien quizás no noté que le mentimos —murmuró Scott mientras estacionaba la moto, y justo en ese momento, Isaac salía del lugar con la mochila a un lado. Claro, había olvidado que el joven hombre lobo vivía como protegido bajo el mismo techo que Derek Hale, un nuevo problema que habían omitido.

—Hey Scott —saludo a lo lejos mientras se acercaba, con su típica sonrisa dibujada en el rostro que por el momento chocaba y resultaba desagradable.

—Oh con un demonio, lo que faltaba —gimió asustado Stiles mientras se escondía detrás de su amigo, avergonzado de su apariencia y de saberse descubierto.

—Tranquilo —dijo Scott tratando de que su cuerpo cubriera el rostro de su amigo y no fuera del todo visible, entonces dirigió su mirada a la de su compañero lobuno para devolverle el saludo imaginando que el timbre de su voz no se escuchaba del todo nervioso como en realidad sonaba—. ¿Cómo te va Isaac? ¿Vas para la escuela?

Pero Isaac ya estaba demasiado cerca como para no obviar la presencia de la chica detrás de su amigo. Acomodo su mochila y frunció ligeramente el ceño, Scott era demasiado pilló como para llevar en su moto a otra chica que no fuera Kira, volvió a sonreír esta vez más curioso por la situación.

—¿Quién es tu amiga? —pregunto—. ¿Y qué hacen aquí, no vas a ir a la escuela?

—Se llama Stella — Contestó Scott con seguridad, después de todo el nombre había aparecido desde que Stiles le dijo que debía tener un nombre diferente a su apodo tan fácil de distinguir—. Y ella es... Eh, bueno, eso no importa. Tiene un problema y necesita quedarse con alguien así que vine con Derek ya que él tiene… ese enorme edificio.

Isaac asintió aunque no comprendía muy bien lo que el hispano le decía, él podía ser de todo pero no estúpido, y por alguna razón las palabras de Scott no sonaron del todo creíbles, así que decido guiarse por sus instintos y dio una olida al ambiente y notó que ambos chicos tenían vergüenza y estaban nerviosos. Con ese nuevo descubrimiento, sin duda Isaac estaba seguro que Scott no estaba siendo sincero e Isaac no pudo evitar imaginar por qué.

—¿Se acostaron? —pregunto sin demasiado tacto, directo como Derek Hale y sin pelos en la lengua como Stiles Stilinski. Entonces la tal Stella se sonrojó al máximo y las orejas de Scott se pusieron rosadas, eso no ayudaba mucho y solo afirmaba sus sospechas.

—Escúchame Isaac —dijo enojado Stiles, saliendo de su escondite e ignorando el hecho de que dicho rubio lo miraba con sorpresa porque después de todo aún no habían sido presentados—. No vinimos a platicar con un chico como tú, necesitamos al amargado Hale de allá arriba, así que ve directo a la escuela y quédate ahí donde no te llaman.

Scott casi golpea a su amigo al decir esas cosas e Isaac boqueo un momento y se quedó pensativo, como si tratase de descifrar si conocía a esa chica debido a su singular forma de expresarse, se le hacía conocida es estilo de hablar y dirigirse a las personas, sin embargo, Isaac se hubiera acordado de una chica como esa, porque era pequeña, bonita y olía muy bien. Su aroma se mezclaba perfectamente con el ambiente, suave, sutil, dulce, con pequeño toque de café y otro de canela, un poco a jengibre y a picor y entonces, justo en ese momento se percató de que también conocía ese aroma, había caído en cuenta que no era la primera vez que olía algo como eso.

—¿Te conozco? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido, convencido de que la conocía de algún lado y  tratando de recordar de donde la conocía, porque sí, ahora estaba muy seguro de haber captado un aroma como el suyo antes de ese momento. Fijo su mirada en los ojos de Stella e incluso eso le decía que no le era indiferente. Toco su barbilla y comenzó a pensar en todas las chicas que conoció a lo largo de su vida para ver si era posible que ella apareciera en sus recuerdos sin embargo…

—¡No! —grito Scott causando una leve sorpresa en ambos adolescentes—. Stella acaba de llegar apenas al pueblo, no puedes haberla conocido antes.

Stiles agradeció a los cielos de que Scott fuera más rápido de que él al responder. Se había quedado mudo porque creyó que sería muy fácil de reconocer, pero para su buena fortuna Isaac no logro identificarlo pero estuvo tan cerca que el corazón de Stiles latió con impaciencia.

Isaac miro a Scott un segundo, convencido de que algo ocultaba, pero desvió un poco sus ojos a la dirección de la chica y noto que no llevaba bra, entonces sus orejas se le pusieron rojas ante esa imagen. Stiles se percató de ello así que cruzo los brazos para que dejara de notarse tanto, había olvidado por completo su estado.

«¿Qué cosas estás viendo Isaac?» se reprendió el rubio desviando la mirada avergonzado.

—Me tengo que ir —gimió, ganándose una mirada ceñuda de la chica—. Derek está arriba.

Paso de largo de ambos "chicos" sin voltear a ver a la tal Stella otra vez, aquella imagen le llenaba de vergüenza pero seguía habiendo algo en ella que hacía a Isaac pensar que ya se conocían. ¿Debería investigar de ella después?

«¿Y si es la nueva chica de Scott?» Se preguntó mientras se montaba en su bicicleta y observaba a la pareja hablar entre murmullos, decido volver a usar sus increíbles totes para escuchar su conversación, por lo que se concentró suficiente hasta que sus voces llegaron a su mente con claridad.

—“¿Viste cómo me vio?” —exclamo Stella aún con los brazos cubriendo su pecho—. “¡Estoy seguro que vio algo que no debió! Ya no quiero estar aquí, es obvio que regresara después de la escuela y puede que…”

—"Deja de ponerte así" —gimió el moreno interrumpiendo las palabras de la chica quien caminaba enfrente de él, se notaba a lo lejos que Scott seguía un poco incómodo ante la situación.

—"Te dije, era mejor quedarme contigo” —continuo la chica sin prestarle atención a su amigo— “Pero no lo has querido. Derek no era una opción y ya lo sabías. También deberías saber que es contigo con quien quiero estar así."

—"Ya y lo entiendo pero ya te dije, Mamá no me va a dejar que te quedes no así por lo menos."

—"¡Dormimos juntos desde antes de esto Scott! No vengas como un cobarde o como un inocente."

Isaac dejo de usar su oído lobuno para escuchar la conversación, esa era mucha información así fue en dirección a la escuela deseando saber más de Stella y de la relación que tenía con Scott.

 

(...)

 

Llegaron al último piso donde Derek residía, aunque el edificio completo fuera suyo. Stiles seguía enojado por haber terminado ahí y de que su plan de quedarse con su mejor amigo Scott no hubiera tenido éxito como lo deseaba. Y Scott había terminado similar que Stiles de molesto y lo estaba porque había levantado sospechas en Isaac, algo que resultaba igual de problemático, porque a fin de cuentas no sabía si lo había malinterpretado todo e iba con Kira a inventar algún suceso inexistente.

Una vez enfrente de la entrada, las puertas se abrieron de par en par mucho antes de poder tocar la puerta de Derek, este ya parecía estarlos esperando.

—¿Quién es ella? —gruño Derek con su típico ceño fruncido. Idioma que usaba un hombre lobo como él, Stiles no se sorprendió tanto, por lo que simplemente ignoro ese hecho y entro junto a su amigo. Scott suspiro aliviado al ver que Derek no sabía aún que era Stiles así que con un poco más de seguridad contesto a la pregunta de su compañero.

—Se llama Stella, y no tiene donde quedarse así que estaba pensando que quizás tengas más espacio tú en el loft para ella.

—No me quedaré mucho —se apresuró a decir Stiles tratando de escucharse lo más femenino que podía, aunque su voz ya era bastante femenina como para fingirla pero Stiles deseaba escucharse seguro y convincente.

La ceja de Derek se alzó levemente e intercalo miradas con ambos adolescentes, quizás pensando en una respuesta. El plan de Stiles resultaría exitoso, pensó el mismo Stiles, ya que Derek tenía una ligera debilidad por las chicas lindas y guapas y ahora mismo Stiles era una de esas chicas. Así que solo debía recordar sus enseñanzas con Lydia Martín, hacerle ojitos al sourwolf y fingir estar peinando su cabello corto con los dedos de manera casual pero intencionada con ello, estaba seguro, Derek Hale terminarían dándole el sí.

Sin embargo Derek miro a la adolescente sin comprender sus vagos intentos por convencerle, pero él sabía muy bien la respuesta que iba a dar.

—No —gruño al cabo de unos segundos completamente seguro de esa respuesta.

—¿Qué? —pregunto indignado Stiles quien dejo de hacer lo que Lydia Martin le había asegurado ser “el método infalible”—. Ni siquiera lo pensaste.

El moreno se sorprendió un poco de que la adolescente le contestará de esa forma, tan a la defensiva, tan parecido a Stiles pero volvió a negarlo con la cabeza sin flaquear.

—¡Vamos Derek! —dijo esta vez Scott mientras se acercaba un poco más a su compañero lobo—. No tiene donde quedarse y no puede hacerlo en mi casa.

—¿Qué me dices de la casa de Stiles? —pregunto Derek frunciendo el ceño aún sin saber porque la insistencia de los dos porque se quedará ahí. Stiles podía dejarla quedar en su casa, a fin de cuentas él mismo se había quedado ahí un par de veces y había sido muy cómodo.

—¿Stiles? —gimió Stiles haciéndose el inocente y tratando de hacer que se notará que no se conocía—. ¿Ese guapo chico del Jeep azul? Oh, definitivamente me gustaría quedarme con ese bombón, que con un hombre —y miro a Derek de arriba abajo como analizándolo, negando levemente con la cabeza como indicando que el sourwolf no era tan guapo como en realidad era—. Bueno, pero él no está disponible.

Scott puso los ojos en blanco y Derek frunció el ceño, no podía creer lo que la chica le decía, no es que él fuera vanidoso, pero sabía que no podía ser comparado con cualquiera. Stiles era un adolescente atractivo, divertido, interesante y amable que podía conquistar a cualquiera si solo se permitirá ver sus atributos, pero Derek imaginaba que cualquier adolescente de la edad de esa chica, querrían andar con un hombre lobo solo por el hecho de ser un poco más “arriesgado”. En fin, eso no era lo importante en aquel momento, el único problema que realmente tenía Derek con lo que la chica había anunciado era su interés por el castaño y eso era algo que Derek no ignorar.

Aún había cosas que prefería ignorar o mejor dicho, no admitir, pero Stiles Stilinski era…

«No es momento para pensar en ello» se dijo volviendo a negar con la cabeza, realmente no era el momento para hacerle recordar a su mente o a su cuerpo lo mucho que le gustaba el adolescente.

—Vamos Derek —murmuro Scott poniéndose entre la chica y él, tratando de convencer al hombre lobo de que aceptara hospedar a su amiga en el loft—. No tenemos a nadie más. Sólo serán solo unos días, te lo prometo.

Derek miro al beta, y luego a la chica a su lado, no podía dejar que ella se interpusiera entre Stiles y él, así que con un gran suspiro dijo.

—Está bien —dijo el Sourwolf, dándole una segunda mirada a la chica aun mostrándose rudo y agresivo—. ¿No traes cosas? —pregunto al cabo de unos segundos mientras observaba ese detalle.

—Deje todo en mi casa —contesto mientras miraba ansioso a Scott.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el que los tres presentes se miraron interrogantes pero era Stiles quien estaba más nervioso. Temía que fuera obvio que se trataba de él y que Derek le echara en cara lo peligroso que era meter su nariz donde no lo llamaban, sin duda un regaño que no quería ni deseaba. Soltó un suspiro derrotado que rompió el silencio y entonces Scott reacciono.

—Tengo que ir a la escuela Stie... lla —el tartamudeo de Scott hizo que Stiles frunciera el ceño, aún seguía enojado con lo que había pasado y que Scott se confundiera no hacía nada más que aumentar su irá y Derek notó una extraña aura entre esos dos a consecuencia de esa guerra de miradas. ¿Por qué olía en el ambiente irá y vergüenza? ¿Se abrían acostados esos dos? Bueno, eso no era algo que realmente le importase.

—Está bien Scottie —gimió la chica mirando cómo se volvía a meter en el ascensor, se despidió de él agitando la mano con algo de melancolía y haciendo de cuenta como que no estaba enojada del todo.

—Vendré después y te traeré las noticias de... ya sabes —Scott recordó mientras se despedía alzando la mano y sonriendo tímidamente, imitando el gesto que el mismo Stiles había hecho cuando se despidió de su amigo—. Gracias Derek.

Derek asintió hastiado de la situación y viendo cómo el adolescente desaparecía a través de la puerta, dejando a Stiles y a Derek completamente solos, Scott McCall sintió que un peso se le había caído de encima cuando el problema de Stiles paso a manos del sourwolf, ahora solo tenían que esperar a que Deaton llegará con algún antídoto antes de que esa travesía se convirtiera en una pesadilla permanente.


End file.
